outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Walker
Chris L. "Strongfat" Walker is the secondary antagonist of Outlast and a minor antagonist in Outlast: Whistleblower. He is a recurring and very large Variant that pursues Miles Upshur relentlessly, and who is considerably larger and stronger than any other inmate. Background A document states that Walker's "predominant fixation... is a manic exaggeration of military security protocol". He claims the flesh ripped from his forehead allows for a truer vision, much like tuatara and their third eye. The removal of his nose and lips was a result of self-mutilation due to extreme anxiety. He is responsible for the deaths of various people inside the asylum, employees and patients alike, possibly in an attempt to contain The Walrider, which Father Martin is trying to set loose upon the world. A note reveals that before being admitted into Mount Massive Asylum, Walker was ex-military police, as well as having toured Afghanistan several times. Prior to being committed to Mount Massive, Walker was hired as a security guard for Murkoff after returning from Afghanistan. Despite his stature and his almost inhuman strength, Walker had a child-like mind. He became surveillance officer for the Spindletop Psychotherapy Clinic in Texas. There, he was nicknamed "Strongfat" by his colleagues, which he despised. At some point, Walker's psyche broke. He murdered three inmates, all war veterans. When the bodies of his victims were found, they had been brutally ripped apart. Two Murkoff agents named Pauline Glick and Paul Marion investigated the murders without involving the police. Eventually, they discovered that Walker was behind them when a fourth victim, Doctor Claymore, had been found in a therapy room. Realizing that this should have been recorded on the security monitors, they visited Walker's control room. However, the monitors had been smashed, and since only two people had access to the monitors including Claymore and Walker, they figured that Chris was the one responsible. They headed to Chris' residence, but he was not home. They found four cooler boxes, three of which contained the heads of Walker's previous victims. When they discovered that one of the boxes was empty, they realized that he was bound to arrive home soon and so they waited for him. Meanwhile, they searched his house and found his childhood toy, a stuffed toy pig. Shortly afterward, Walker arrived home with the head of his last victim. The officers immediately drew their guns and ordered him to stand down. However, seeing the investigators holding his stuffed animal, he lashed out at them. He threw one investigator to the ground and grabbed the other by the throat. The downed investigator shot him several times in the face, scarring him horribly. In response, Walker threw the attacking investigator through a window and disarmed her, but before he could finish her off, he was knocked out by the other investigator when he hit him with his car. As Walker was a Murkoff employee, the killings were blamed on another patient Omar Abdul Malik, who received a life sentence in prison. Walker however was not surrendered to the police, but was instead committed to Mount Massive Asylum for experimentation. Two months later the female investigator Pauline was called to the asylum where she met Jeremy Blaire in the underground lab. Blaire showed her Walker, who was not recognizable as a human anymore and had been turned into the beast encountered in Outlast. Characteristics Walker possesses superhuman strength, able to easily pick up a fully grown man with one hand, and even being able to tear someone's head from their body. He is also surprisingly athletic for his size, running almost as fast as Miles and being able to leap over obstacles to get to him. Although he is very large and burly, he holds a certain level of intelligence, being able to track down Miles in the darkness by listening for him or checking lockers to see if he's hiding inside them. He also seems to display at least a limited awareness of what's happening at the asylum. Walker also seems to keep trophies of his victims, as many heads are seen in the room where the Murkoff PMC is found in. Story ''Outlast'' After the security breach, Walker roams the asylum, killing any and all people he sees as potential hosts for the The Walrider, staff and patients alike. Many headless corpses are seen, mainly in the Administration Block, thanks to Walker's attempts at containment. He has a massive collection of heads and is likely the one responsible for impaling Stephenson on an iron pole. Shortly after sneaking into the asylum, Miles encounters Walker, for the first time, in a corridor above the main hall just as he enters another room. After passing by and attempting to squeeze through a small gap, he is grabbed by Walker who calls him "little pig" and throws him through a glass pane, falling down about twenty feet. Later, when Walker realizes the fall did not kill Miles, he breaks into the Security Control room to look for him but leaves as Miles hides in a locker. Not seen for a period of time, Walker is later seen ripping the head off of a security guard in the asylum prison while speaking about containment. Soon after, Miles opens a decontamination room which Walker enters and breaks the glass to the control room, forcing Miles to exit through an air vent. Blasted out of a window by an explosion, Miles is pursued by Walker but escapes by squeezing through a barricade. In the sewers, while attempting to drain the water to continue, Walker further hinders Miles' progress but Miles succeeds in the drainage and escapes down a ladder. Walker does not give up however, and stalks Miles in a large, dark room completely filled with waist deep water where Miles again escapes, using a ladder. Walker once again attempts to kill Miles in the Male Ward while he is busy turning the sprinklers on. Out in the Courtyard, which Walker is patrolling, he comes very close to capturing Miles but is unable to fit through a small gap that Miles moves through. Miles sneaks past him on the way to meet Father Martin and attempts to chase Miles one last time after Miles gets the elevator key. Miles barely manages to hide from him and rushes out of the hall to attempt to leave the Asylum via the elevator. When it is revealed that Father Martin tricked Miles into entering the Underground Lab where the Walrider's host, Billy Hope, resides, Miles is chased by the Walrider back the way he came. Upon opening a door, Walker grabs Miles and throws him on the ground, telling him he won't escape this time and utters his nickname for Miles, little pig, one last time. Unknowingly having put himself in the path of the charging Walrider, he is grabbed and spiraled away from Miles, slamming into a wall. As the Walrider (under Billy Hope's control) relentlessly beats him against the walls, he growls in rage and agony before being beaten so badly that he can do nothing more than meekly choke. Miles films this as the Walrider lifts him up into the air and flies with him through a nearby closed air grate, forcing Walker's huge body through such a tiny area, which shreds his body and spills a massive amount of blood and guts on the surrounding area, killing him. ''Outlast: Whistleblower'' Walker makes a minor appearance in the Prison Block. After Jeremy hears Chris screaming and bashing a door nearby, Jeremy exclaims, "Do me a favor and die here, Park", before running away. Evading Chris, Waylon then makes his way down several hallways and squeezes through a tight gap, impassible by Walker. Making his way further on through the prison block, passing Father Martin who is painting on the wall for Miles which reads "Down the Drain". Waylon heads further down the Prison Block, trying to find a way to the Administration Block to escape. Just as Waylon finds his way through a dark corridor, Walker re-appears behind Park and chases him. Waylon makes his way down the corridors and jumps through a window. After this encounter, Walker is not seen again. Personality Walker is insanely obsessed with security protocol and will go on mass murderous treks just to do what's for the greater good. His fixation on containment likely originates from his military background, and after comprehending the situation of the slaughter, he begins to kill everyone in sight in order to make sure there is no host for the Walrider to possess. Despite being an extremely violent and lumbering brute, Walker's dialogue reveals that he is somewhat calm, level-headed, and truly wants to do good, stating he must defeat the Walrider before it reaches the local town and telling Miles he only wants to help. Either way, his unstable mental state and habit of ripping off and collecting heads proves he is acutely insane. Physical description Walker's appearance walks a line between overweight and extremely muscular, the former showing in his bloated stretch mark littered stomach and the latter showing in Walker's massively powerful arms and legs. Walker possesses mostly white eyes, is completely bald like most Variants, and has the flesh on his forehead and nose ripped off. Documents reveal Walker performed these mutilations on himself to give him "truer vision". Walker lacks a shirt and only dons a burlap pair of pants, brown combat boots, and has his wrists and ankles wrapped in chains, all gorily splattered in blood. The chains also serve to telegraph Chris' location to the player, as they give of rattling and clinking noises when he moves. Trivia *If the player manages to catch up to Chris while he's stalking the corridor, Walker will not respond to Miles' presence and proceed to room A 205, locking the door behind him, preventing the player from entering, as this is a scripted event which cannot be disrupted. *During the second chase sequence in Prison, Chris will cease any further action, after Waylon jumps over the last hospital bed. If he is approached, Walker will either despawn or hit the player. By entering and exiting a nearby locker, the chase sequence can be restarted. This is due to Walker not having a patrolling pattern coded for this section if he loses sight of Waylon. *Although he's not blind, Walker's eyes seem to have cataracts as they are covered in a white layer. This is most likely due to the experimentation that was conducted on him. *In the first demo, Walker's appearance is slightly different from the final version. *In the first demo, a glitch can occur while Chris pursues Miles. If Walker gets caught on one of the corners in the hallway, he will get stuck and stay that way until Miles passes by him. At that point, Walker will resume chasing his intended target. *One of the most noticeable differences between Chris Walker's demo version from the full game is the fact that the skin on his forehead that he claims gives him "truer vision" is still very much intact. *The image frequently used to advertise Outlast shows Chris' demo character model. *Chris' official height is 6'9.5", although this would realistically be unlikely because he's able to perfectly fit in every doorway (the average professionally made door in the United States is 6'8") with a straight posture. This is likely just a technical oversight by the developers. *This document possibly suggests that Chris's tall stature is the result of the Morphogenic Engine producing hormones similar to the human growth hormone (HGH), though it's entirely possible that Chris's height is natural. References Navigation es:Chris Walker ru:Крис Уокер fr:Chris Walker Category:Characters Category:Outlast characters Category:Outlast: Whistleblower characters Category:Murkoff Account Characters Category:Deceased characters